


Special dates

by Wendeverse



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, Hyungs ask Kangmin out for his prom because they feel bad, M/M, Sad Kangmin, Verivery being the best hyungs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeverse/pseuds/Wendeverse
Summary: In a few weeks, Kangmin's school will finally be hosting it's Prom night, and even though Kangmin isnow popular in his school, no one asked him out, people were too shy to come near him and this made himfeel sad that he has no date for Prom night.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Yoo Kangmin, Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin, Ju Yeonho/Yoo Kangmin, Kim Yongseung/Yoo Kangmin, Lee Dongheon/Yoo Kangmin, Yoo Kangmin/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Special dates

Kangmin is standing in the hallway of his school with a gloomy face on,  
almost everyone has a partner but him. Other students were too shy to come near him.  
This made Kangmin feel really bad as he sat alone for lunch time and was sipping his  
apple juice while wiping his tears.

He really wants to go, but he has no date.

No one asked him out.

Kangmin walked home feeling like a raincloud and was pouting when he entered the dorms.  
"Aigoo, welcome home Minnie", Hoyoung greeted him with a smile, but Kangmin doesn't feel like smiling,  
so he just pouted cutely at his hyung before putting his bag away.

Hoyoung felt disheartened but he was sure the maknae will be fine soon.  
"Yo, look at this, Hanlim will be hosting a Prom night 5 days from now", Yeonho said, waving his phone around.

This is when the 2nd oldest had a lightbulb moment.

Was Kangmin gloomy because no one asked him out?

He sent Minchan to find out.

The visual went to their shared room and saw Kangmin under the blankets and was hugging his shiba toy,  
usually Minchan would be possessive over that doll, but today is different.

And Hoyoung was indeed correct, Kangmin was sad because no one asked him out.  
When Minchan entered the maknae was asleep and was muttering "No one likes me, no one even asked me out" in his sleep.

"I already know where you are going with this Hoyoung-hyung, I'll go get the art supplies", Yongseung smiled.  
It's amazing how they can all read each other very well, talk about being a close family.

Yeonho and Gyehyeon went out to buy flowers, chocolates, and a teddy bear, while Dongheon picked out an outfit for everyone.

If no one is gonna ask the maknae out, they shall be his dates.

They all plan to do this tomorrow afternoon so they started the preparations early with Minchan being the distraction.  
He will stall Kangmin as if it's the last thing he'll do.

Kangmin woke up from his nap and the first thing he saw was the visual, and he was shirtless.

"Ahh hyung!", he screamed.

Minchan just giggled and changed into another shirt.  
"You can look now", he said.

Kangmin peeked first before completely removing his hands, face still red  
from what he saw earlier.

Minchan texted the others that Kangmin is awake, and they all cleaned up the evidences  
before Kangmin could even see what they were up to.

Dongheon sat on the couch and patted his lap and Kangmin gladly sat on it as he cuddled  
on the leader's chest and let out disappointed huffs.

"Want to watch something or do you just want to spend time with us?", Gyehyeon asked, caressing his hair.

"Just want to cuddle with hyungies", Kangmin softly said.

If cuddles is what Kangmin wants, then cuddles is what Kangmin will get.

"So we heard that your school is hosting a prom night, did anyone ask you out?", Hoyoung asked, knowing  
well the answer was "no".

Kangmin shook his head but says the it's fine if he won't go as he has his hyungs  
to spend time with anyways.

Yongseung pretended to wipe off tears as he ruffles Kangmin's hair,  
"You are adorable, I'm sorry no one asked you out", he said.

"It's kind off not fair, all of you had dates on your prom", Kangmin huffed.

"Well truth be told, none of us really went to prom as well", Dongheon said, pouting as well.

Kangmin frowned and stood up from Dongheon's lap to give his hyungs  
kisses on the cheeks.

Yeonho ordered their dinner and they all happily ate on the floor of the living room  
while Gyehyeon sneakily disappeared to hide the bouquets they bought for the maknae.

Kangmin noticed this and when he was about to stand up Yongseung pulled him back down,  
"Hyungie! I was gonna find Gyehyeon-hyung", Kangmin whined.

"Gyehyeon-hyung went to the bathroom, I don't think he will like it  
if you followed him", Yeonho stated, eating fries.

The maknae pouted and finished his meal, and good thing Gyehyeon returned before  
the youngest finished his food.

"Where did you hide it?", Minchan whispered to his ear.

"I put it on a vase and hid it behind the painting, I remembered staff saying  
there was a secret hiding spot there", Gyehyeon whispered back.

When Kangmin said that he'll wash up and then go to bed, Yongseung said he'll  
accompany him and the dancer winked at his members signaling that  
they can continue on with what they were preparing earlier.

"Hyung, I wonder what it feels like receiving flowers or chocolates", Kangmin mentioned,  
just finished taking a shower.

"Well I guess it feels nice, knowing someone cares for you", Yongseung smiled, he was very  
excited for Kangmin's surprise as well.

"I bet hyungie received alot of those because hyungie is handsome", Kangmin giggled.

"No, I actually didn't, people would make fun of me back then because I was smart", Yongseung giggled.

"Well now Yongseung-hyungie is still handsome and smart", Kangmin smiled, as he lay down next to Yongseung and cuddled with him.

Everyone stayed up late and Yeonho monitored the two members that were sleeping, it will be safe  
if Yongseung will be the one awake, but Kangmin also wakes up to go to the bathroom as well when it's late.

Yeonho sighed in relief when Dongheon told him that they were finished.

They plan to surprise Kangmin the next day after he gets home from school.

Kangmin didn't want to go today but he forced himself because he doesn't want his hyungs to nag at him  
for being lazy.

So he got his butt up from the bed and got ready for school.

"Is today special?", he thought to himself when Dongheon told him  
that he'll walk with him to school today.

When they reached their destination, Dongheon gave him a kiss on the cheeks before  
waving goodbye and leaving him.

Kangmin held his left cheek and smiled as he waved bye as well.

Maybe he should ask his hyungs to be his date. Damn why didn't he thought of that from the start.

As expected no one still asked him out, but Kangmin didn't feel gloomy anymore.

He made his decision, he will ask all of his hyungs to be his prom dates.

Not knowing that they already planned to do that.

He felt a little anxious doing this but he walked home with a brave facade on,  
when he opens this door, he is going to ask his hyungs out.

Kangmin turned the knob and he gulped down the words he was gonna say, when his  
hyungs stood before him with a big,  
"Kangmin would you go to prom with us" sign.

"Yes! Of course I'll go to prom with you guys", he exclaimed, happy tears coming out from his eyes.

Verivery cheered as they all gathered around Kangmin to give him a hug.

"I was about to ask all of you as well", the maknae smiled, very happy that he wouldn't be "dateless" anymore,  
as he has all 6 of his hyungs as his prom dates.

-Time skip to prom night-

Everyone was getting ready to give Kangmin the best night of his life,  
Kangmin felt comfortable enough to actually wear a dress, his stylists all enjoyed getting  
him ready, and when he was finished, he opened the door to see 6 princes standing before him.

"You look gorgeous", Yeonho told him as Kangmin linked arms with him and Gyehyeon since the  
two were the closest hyungs to him.

The entire school looked ready and Kangmin really felt like  
the "Belle of the ball" from the stares they were giving him.

He was wearing an off-shoulder baby pink dress and has all his hyungs as dates.

Let's see if anyone could beat that.

His classmates were actually giggling in happiness as they took photos of Kangmin and his hyungs.

But the "Prom King" and "Prom Queen" titles still existed.

Before the two titles were announced, all 7 members of Verivery were just happily  
eating on the stands and were drinking punch.

"And the Prom King for tonight is ...... Hong Minchan!".

Minchan almost spit out the cupcake he was eating when he was announced Prom King, he giggled  
nervously as he went up on stage to claim the crown, and the members were clapping at him.

He stood there awkwardly waiting for the Prom Queen to be announced.

"And the Prom Queen is...... Yoo Kangmin!".

Minchan sighed in relief when is was announced that he won't be dancing with a stranger  
tonight.

Kangmin stood up and the tiara was placed on his head, and since it was tradition for  
Prom King and Prom Queen to have the first dance, Minchan took his hand and they did the waltz,  
which the older is surprisingly good at.

For fun, the DJ played Verivery songs and almost everyone knew the dance steps and danced with them.

This is truly the best night of Kangmin's life, and it was all thanks to his hyungs.

He is so lucky to have Dongheon, Hoyoung, Minchan, Gyehyeon, Yeonho, and Yongseung, as his hyungs.


End file.
